


Forgotten Love

by CMHolden



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk
Genre: Amnesia, DEArtfest, Day 6, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMHolden/pseuds/CMHolden
Summary: DEArtfest Day 6
Relationships: reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Forgotten Love

Nines sat in the hospital waiting room, bouncing his leg. Gavin had been in surgery for three hours now, and no one had updated him about what was happening. The one day that Gavin and Tina went to hang out without him, Gavin ended up in the emergency room. Tina sat next to Nines, texting Chris what little information they had.

“He’s going to be alright, Nines,” she said, confidant.

“If he was alright, he wouldn’t be in the hospital.”

“Well, it’s better for him to not be alright here than not be alright on the side of the road.”

“… That is only mildly comforting.”

Tina gave him a reassuring smile as the nurse came out, crossing over to them.

“Surgery was a success. He’ll still be in pain for a bit, but otherwise he should recover fully in the next few weeks.”

“Can we see him?” Nines asked desperately. The nurse nodded.

“I will warn you, the pain medication he’s on will make him a little loopy.”

\---

Gavin looked tired and mildly confused. He held a cracker in his hand, obviously not sure what was happening. Nines sat next to him, smiling gently as Gavin looked at him.

“How do you feel?” Nines asked gently, Tina coming in behind him.

“Fuck-iiiiiiiiiin… great! I feel… preeeeeetty good….” Gavin looked up at the ceiling for a second before letting his head flop back to the side to look at Nines.

“Eat your cracker,” Nines said with a smile.

“…You’re really pretty,” Gavin responded, nibbling on the corner. Nines smiled gently, a small blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you, Gavin.”

“You… you single?”

“… No?” Nines looked over at Tina, confused. Tina was filming Gavin.

“Aw… you got a lucky…” Gavin looked at him, as if trying to figure something out “… Datey-thing”

“Gavin, do you not know who I am?”

“I’ve… seen you before… you a model? Or something?”

“…Gavin, I’m your boyfriend.”

Gavin sat up with his eyes wide. He pointed at himself, as if to make sure he was indeed the Gavin being referred to. Nines nodded gently.

“Whaaaaat the fuuuuuuuck,” Gavin said under his breath, “Holy shit… why your standards low?”

“My standards aren’t low Gavin,” corrected Nines, “You’re good to me.”

“So like… we are dating? As in… like… in a gay way?”

“Yes, in a gay way Gavin.”

“…Have we kissed?”

“Eat your cracker, Gavin.”

“But have we?”

“Yes. Regularly.”

“Doooooope,” Gavin nibbled on his cracker while Tina stifled giggles. The sound attracted Gavin’s attention.

“…That you T?”

“Yes, Gavin.”

“Tina, did you know I have a boyfriend?!”

“Yes, Gavin. I was there when you two started dating.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Gavin, eat your cracker.”

“How long have we been dating?” he asked, turning to Nines.

“About three months.”

“THREE months? And you haven’t left?”

“Why would I leave?”

“… I’m a diiiiiiiiiiiiick,” Gavin flopped over, letting out a yelp. Nines helped him sit up, supporting his stitches. A different nurse, an android this time, came in with a few prescriptions and a plastic bag.

“We have his antibiotics, some pain killers… and a follow-up appointment. We’ll biopsy the appendix and give you more information on the date here,” he said, handing Nines a card, pointing to the date, and passing him the plastic bag. “Give him another 20 minutes and he’ll be set to go home.”

\---

Gavin awoke to Asshole sitting next to his head, his tail tickling the edge of Gavin’s nose. He vaguely remembered Nines helping him get into bed, so he must have fallen asleep shortly after. A little note on the bedside table read “I’m in the living room. Painkillers in the top draw. Call me if you need me.”

“Niiiiiines?” he called out, his voice sounding hazily crackly. Nines came around the corner with a smile.

“How are you feeling?”

“Shit. Can’t turn.”

Nines nodded and helped Gavin get his pain killers.

“… What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“Pain… hospital… that’s about it.”

“Your appendix burst yesterday. Tina got you to the hospital, and they removed it.”

“… Guess I’m going to have another scar.”

“Yes well… forgive me if I don’t find this one as charming as the others.”

Gavin smiled gently, caressing Nine’s cheek. Gavin’s phone buzzed beside him. He picked it up, as a long wave of group chat notifications popped up. He opened them, reading the hours and hours of conversation his missed. At the start was a video of him in a hospital bed. Nines smiled gently as Gavin typed a response.

_Tina, I s2g I will kill you_


End file.
